


Love Eternal

by Aki_Usagi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), very loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Usagi/pseuds/Aki_Usagi
Summary: Being in charge of the Underworld wasn’t as bad as many seem to think. Keith was quite happy with it. No, he wasn’t lonely, Shiro, thank you. He had his giant, three-headed dog, Kosmo, for that. No, Adam, he didn’t need someone. Please stop pointing out mortals during meetings. You’re making Shiro jealous.Based loosely off the Hades and Persephone myth.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	Love Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> This idea quite literally wouldn't leave me alone. My two "editors" seemed to think it was adorable, but sometimes that doesn't really mean anything. I hope you enjoy it.

Being in charge of the Underworld wasn’t as bad as many seem to think. Keith was quite happy with it. No, he wasn’t lonely, Shiro, thank you. He had his giant, three-headed dog, Kosmo, for that. No, Adam, he _didn’t_ need someone. Please stop pointing out mortals during meetings. You’re making Shiro jealous. Speaking of meetings, Keith was just finishing up one with The Fates. What? He’s the ruler of the Underworld. He needs to know who’s dying so that he can prepare either suitable punishments or whatever they dream of seeing. Keith smirked as he left the meeting. He’s got a total of three serial killers dying this week. One seemed to have an obsession with young children. Oh, the things he could torture them with.

Keith, however, paused in his plotting as a giggle was heard. _Giggle_. While the Underworld wasn’t _bad_ , any mortal that found themselves lost and stumbled into it most certainly didn’t _giggle_. Especially with Kosmo guarding the entrance. Curious, Keith walked over to the opening of his realm and blinked. Well, that was different. A mortal, he would guess was around 19, was attempting to pet all three heads and was laughing while Kosmo, much to Keith’s surprise, was licking the mortal happily.

Keith slowly made his way over, causing Kosmo to look over and pant happily. The mortal also turned, and Keith would admit that he was cute, but that was it, “Is this cutie yours?” the mortal asked.

“Yes,” was all Keith said, “How did you come to be here?”

The mortal hummed, “Not sure…” he said slowly, “I remember talking with a friend of mine before she left briefly to take care of something. She never has told me what she does…anyway, I walked along a patch of flowers and then I’m falling and then I’m looking up at this little cutie,” he petted Kosmo’s middle head, “Such a sweet boy…it is a boy, right?”

Keith stopped in front of the mortal, “Yes,” he stated, “His name is Kosmo. Are you injured?”

The mortal moved around, “No, I don’t think so,” he said before smiling, “I’m Lance, by the way.”

“Keith,” he said by habit, “I think it’s time we got you back to the surface.”

“Surface?” Lance asked as Keith gently pushed him in a direction, “Am I underground?”

“Yes,” Keith said, not caring what exactly he spilled; the mortal was about to forget everything anyway, “The Underworld to be exact.”

“I died?!”

“No,” Keith stated, “I have rooms being built on a daily basis. Makes the ground above unstable if not noticed right away. You aren’t the first mortal to fall here by accident. I do apologize.”

Lance blinked, “Wait…I thought the ruler of the Underworld was Hades,” he blinked, confused, “Or…Pluto…” Lance seemed conflicted.

Keith shook his head, “We Immortals made the mistake of telling you mortals _once_. Your imaginations went a little overboard.”

Lance looked at Keith, “So…Zeus?”

“Is our leader and my brother,” Keith nodded, “But his name is Takashi or Shiro.”

“Hera?” Lance asked.

“That’s one you mortals came up with,” Keith smirked, “Shiro’s husband gets pouty every time someone mentions her. We Immortals do not marry each other. Adam is who you call Hera and was once mortal. We Immortals choose a mortal we are _certain_ we want to spend eternity with.”

“Like Eros and Psyche!” Lance brightened in finally understanding.

Keith smiled and nodded, “That’s the one story you mortals have yet to really mess up,” he stated, “At least overall.”

Lance bounced slightly, “What about Hestia?” he asked, “Or Poseidon? Or-” Lance cut himself off when they passed by a small garden, “Oh!” Keith blinked at how fast Lance moved towards it, “Is this Persephone’s?”

Keith shook his head, smiling slightly before walking over, “No, there is no Persephone,” he bent down to the flowers, “I’m happily single.”

Lance tilted his head, “Then where did she come from?” he asked.

“I do not even begin to try and understand you mortals’ imagination,” Keith stated, “The flowers were brought down here by Shiro. He seems to think my being all alone down here is a bad thing. I honestly wouldn’t put it passed him and Adam coming up with the damn Persephone story. Or mortals were trying to figure out the seasons,” Keith shook his head before standing up, “Come along. We should probably get you back. Didn’t you say you had a friend waiting?”

Lance looked up at Keith before nodding and standing up. The two continued their walk down the tunnel, “Would you ever want someone like Persephone down here with you?” Lance asked.

Keith looked at Lance before shrugging, “I doubt anyone would,” he stated, “I very rarely am able to leave here. People dying, punishment, or rewards to create, things of that nature. I don’t think anyone would actually be happy here.”

“Well, you are, aren’t you?” Keith looked at Lance.

“I am,” Keith nodded, “It is quite fun to bring evil mortals appropriate justice,” he smiled.

Lance hummed, “I bet,” he said, “But it’s really not all that bad down here,” Keith looked at him again, “Maybe a bit dark and gloomy, but nothing scary or intimidating. Plus, you have a dog,” he grinned.

Keith shook his head with a fond smile, “You are a weird one then,” he stated, “Every mortal that’s stumbled in here has practically begged to leave.”

Lance paused in his walking, “Wait…” Keith came to a stop and looked at Lance, “If people have stumbled here before…why do we not know all this? Why are we so wrong?” Keith didn’t say anything, just slowly turned to him, “You’re…you’re going to make me forget!”

Keith smiled, “You’re a bright one,” he stated, “Yes, it’s law amongst us Immortals. Mortals cannot know who we are. Unless we are planning on spending the rest of eternity with them,” Lance took a step back, “It doesn’t hurt.”

“But I don’t want to forget,” Lance stated.

Keith sighed, “You cannot stay here,” he stated, walking over to him.

“And why not?” Lance snapped, taking a step backward again, “Do you hate us mortals that much?”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Did you miss the fact that my brother-in-law was mortal?” he asked before sighing, “I will admit that…you are a curious mortal, but not enough that I’m willing to jump headfirst into eternity with you. I doubt you are either.”

Lance fidgeted, “Well…no,” he said, “But you haven’t really given us a chance to really know each other.”

Keith raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms, “Are you interested in me or your memories?” he asked, seriously.

Lance looked up, “True, I don’t like the idea of magic or whatever going near my head and memories,” he said, “But…I will admit you’re…interesting…and cute,” he blushed, “That’s not weird, right?”

“ _Brother_ -in-law,” Keith smirked before sighing, “Seven days,” Lance perked up, “We’ll see how you feel after that. Deal?”

“Yes!” Keith was caught off guard when Lance threw himself at him, hugging him, “I promise I’m not easy to scare off.”

Keith hummed and gently pushed Lance away, “I have special rooms to prepare,” Keith stated, “You can play with Kosmo if you’d like.”

Lance was quick to follow after Keith as he began to walk back towards the Underworld, “But I’m supposed to be getting to know _you_ , not your dog,” he stated, “Can I help? I like decorating!”

Keith chuckled in a way that made the hairs on Lance’s arms stand up, “Not that kind of creating, Lance,” he stated, “I have three mass murders dying this week. One seemed obsessed with young children,” he smirked at Lance, “I don’t believe they deserve comfort, don’t you agree?”

Lance was a little green, “Yeah, okay,” he said, uneasily, “You can handle that…whatever you want to call it, but it’s not just evil people that come down here, right? You said you make rewards too,” Keith looked at Lance, “Could I, maybe, help with that? Give you less to worry about?”

Keith looked at Lance again, “I suppose,” he stated, “There is a lot to do.”

“I want to help,” Lance smiled.

“Alright,” Keith agreed, “Axca! Ezor!” Lance jumped as two women appeared in front of him.

“Yes, My King,” Ezor said, bowing with Axca.

Keith pulled Lance gently, so he was in front of them, “This is Lance,” confusion flashed across the two women’s faces, “He feels the need to attempt to join us,” Axca and Ezor snorted.

“Hey…” Lance glared.

Keith smirked, “He wants to help with the rewards,” Keith stated, “If you wouldn’t mind making sure he doesn’t fall in something. And stays away from Room 235.”

“What’s in that room?” Lance asked, confused.

“A mass murderer that despised people dark-skinned, blue-eyed, and even remotely attracted to the same sex,” Keith stated.

Lance glared, “Ha ha,” he deadpanned, “Now seriously. What’s in the room?”

“You have a lot to learn if you think Keith jokes at the drop of a hat,” Axca gently pulled Lance away.

“Wait, he was serious?!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith smirked before petting Kosmo’s middle head and walking in a direction.

* * *

Five days passed and everyone in the Underworld saw how much Lance was changing not only how things ran in the Underworld, but their king as well. Several times, a worker had to do a double-take because there was no _way_ they heard Keith, King of the Underworld, laugh. Axca and Ezor even caught Lance sitting in Keith’s lap on his throne and was talking about random things. When Keith noticed them, he didn’t even acknowledge that Lance was there. As if he didn’t even notice. After discussing what they needed to and Lance also putting in his two cents, Axca and Ezor left with the silent agreement to have another throne made by the end of this trial period.

On the sixth day, Keith was called to a meeting. Keith sighed, “Axca,” he said, “I’ll be back. Keep-”

“Lance away from the murdering psychopath that will practically be foaming at the mouth if he sees him,” Axca stated, “Though, I’m pretty sure Lance doesn’t even go near where the serial killer rooms are.”

“Thank you,” Keith deadpanned as his chariot arrived, “This better be important…” he muttered as he flew off.

Keith arrived at Altea, high up in the clouds. He walked over to the table where several Immortals stood, “What’s this about?” Keith asked, annoyed.

“Allura’s throwing a hissy fit because one of her mortal friends is missing,” Pidge stated, bored.

“He’s not just a friend, Pidge!” Allura snapped.

Keith gave Allura a deadpanned look before smirking, “You’re already married, Allura,” he stated, “Shall I start preparing a punishment?”

“You find too much fun in torture,” Adam deadpanned, arms crossed.

Keith shrugged, “If they deserve it…” he trailed off before looking at Allura with a raised eyebrow.

Allura blushed, “Romelle and I are still very happy,” she stated, “But this mortal is like a little brother to both of us.”

Shiro sighed, “Just tell us what happened, Allura,” he stated, “We can’t promise anything, though.”

Allura sighed, “We were in the Arus Fields,” she stated, “I had to step away to settle a harvest disagreement. I wasn’t even gone for five minutes! He was gone!”

“He could’ve just gone home,” Pidge deadpanned, annoyed.

Allura glared at Pidge, “His family has basically forgotten him,” everyone at the table stiffened, “That only happens if a mortal is in our world for more than three days,” cracks began to appear on the table where Allura was gripping it, “So, I will say this once…if my little brother of a mortal is not returned…there will be _no harvest_!” Allura’s magic nearly took everyone out before she disappeared.

It was dead silent for a long while, “Uh…” Hunk finally said, “She didn’t even give us a name.”

Shiro and Adam pinched the bridges of their noses, “Okay,” Shiro sighed, “Who has been letting a mortal stay with them?”

“You aren’t in trouble,” Adam stated, “It’s not forbidden that mortals are allowed in our realms, but we would really like to pacify this before we have a very long, unexpected winter with little food on our hands.”

“Yeah, I doubt Keith wants more work than necessary,” Hunk stated.

It was dead silent for several minutes, “Oh, come on!” Pidge exclaimed, “Someone has a mortal in their realm! This isn’t complicated!”

Keith looked around. No way in all _his_ _realm_ was he admitting anything with all these Immortals present. Keith summoned his chariot, “Keith-”

“We’re obviously are going to be here a while,” Pidge groaned, “Like any mortal would _willingly_ stay in the Underworld without dying.”

Keith glared at Pidge, “When you’re done, Shiro, Adam,” Keith stated, “I need you in the Underworld for a few things.”

Shiro and Adam looked at where many Immortals were yelling at each other, “No promises that it will be soon,” Adam sighed.

“It’s not too important,” Keith stated, “Whenever you can,” with that said, Keith needed to have a conversation with Lance.

* * *

Keith found Lance decorating a room for a woman who helped everyone she came across, “Lance,” he said.

“Keith!” Lance hugged him quickly, “What was the meeting?”

“We need to talk,” Keith pulled Lance out of the room.

Lance blinked before becoming nervous, “Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

“No!” Keith said quickly before groaning and sighing, “That friend you were with before you fell down here,” Lance blinked, “What was her name?”

“Um…Allura,” Lance said slowly, “Why?”

Keith sighed, “Lance,” he unconsciously wrapped his arms around the mortal’s waist, “You know Allura as Demeter.”

“Really?” Lance looked up at him, “Neat!” he smiled.

“Not neat,” Keith deadpanned, “She’s threatening the harvest if you aren’t returned.”

“What?” Lance was shocked, “Why would she…wait, my family are farmers! She’ll kill them,” Lance calmed slightly as Keith pulled him closer.

“Calm down,” Keith said, “I have Shiro and Adam coming down here. They won’t let Allura pull an actual Demeter,” Lance relaxed, “However, you need to make a choice before they get here.”

“What?” Lance asked, “Choice?”

“You can’t have both worlds, Lance,” Keith stated, “Your family has already begun to forget you,” Lance blinked slowly, confused and hurt, “Being here for more than three days does that. Being in any realm will do that. If you choose to return to the surface, you’ll forget everything, but have your family.”

“And if I stay…?” Lance asked.

“You’d be bound to me and the Underworld for eternity,” Keith stated, squeezing Lance slightly, “You would still be allowed to roam the mortal world, but all mortals that knew you would not remember you. This includes your family.”

Lance nodded slowly, “How long do I have?” he asked.

“I’d say an hour before Shiro and Adam get sick of the one way fighting,” Keith slowly released Lance, “I’ll bring them to the room you made for yourself.”

Lance nodded but stopped Keith from leaving. Keith turned to Lance only to stiffen as Lance kissed his cheek. Lance looked at him, “I know what you’re thinking, Keith,” he stated, “And just because they’re my family doesn’t automatically mean I’m going to choose them,” Keith blinked in shock, “I just…gotta work some things out. Okay?”

Keith nodded slowly. Lance smiled softly before turning and walking away. Keith sighed before walking towards the entrance. Axca and Ezor glanced at each other, “Go hide the throne,” Axca muttered.

“Yep,” Ezor ran off.

* * *

Shiro and Adam walked into the Underworld, “Hey Keith,” Shiro sounded exhausted, “What’s wrong?”

“First,” Keith stated, “You two are to say _nothing_ until I’ve explained everything.”

“Oh Zeus,” Shiro glared at his husband, “It’s a habit. Get over it,” he turned back to Keith, “What did you do?”

Keith sighed and began to explain everything to his brother and brother-in-law. When he was done, Shiro and Adam were gaping. Keith crossed his arms, blush slowly creeping up, “Is it really that shocking?” he asked, “You two are always trying to set me up.”

“It’s not…that,” Shiro said before looking at his husband, “Are you an oracle and not tell me?”

“I swear I pulled the Persephone story out my ass,” Adam stated.

Keith narrowed his eyes, “I knew it,” he muttered before turning, “Lance is in his room. He knows he needs to make a choice.”

Shiro and Adam nodded and followed him, “So, why didn’t you tell us this at Altea?” Shiro asked.

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Would you have believed me or thought I was joking because of that Persephone story?” Shiro and Adam looked guilty, “I also wasn’t dealing with Pidge any longer.”

The three stopped at a door, and Keith knocked. The door opened, and Lance stood in front of them, “Oh…wow time goes by fast,” he stated.

“Did you need more time?” Keith asked.

Lance hummed, “Oh, no, I’m staying,” he said calmly, “I just thought I had some time to keep working on that room.”

“You’re…staying?” Keith was shocked.

“Are you absolutely positive, Lance?” Shiro asked, “There are no divorces here. You’ll be married to Keith and the Underworld for eternity.”

“I know,” Lance said calmly, wrapping his arms around Keith, “But I’m happy here. I like making rooms for good people. I like helping Keith solve minor issues that come up. I like the people,” Lance looks at Keith and smiles softly before looking at the two rulers of the Immortals, “Yeah, I’ll miss my family, but my mother will have my head if she ever found out I gave up what made me happy because of them,” he hugged Keith closer to him, “And Keith definitely makes me happy.”

Keith relaxed and smiled, relieved. Adam released a small breath, smiling, “I’ll go retrieve Allura then,” he stated, “Before she kills off the harvest this year.”

“I’ll start making the ambrosia,” Shiro stated, “I’m guessing you would rather not have a public union?”

Keith looked at Lance, “Just Allura, Pidge, Hunk, their spouses, and you two,” Keith looked at his brother, “I’m not going to hear the end of it from Pidge for about a century, but it’ll be worse if she isn’t here.”

“Who are Pidge and Hunk?” Lance asked.

“Poseidon and Hestia, respectively,” Keith stated.

Lance made a face, “I get the feeling we got Poseidon all wrong,” he deadpanned.

“We got most of her abilities right,” Adam stated, “We somehow got her personality transferred into Hermes.”

“That…sounds scarier than the actual Poseidon,” Lance paled.

“Why do you think I’m inviting her?” Keith deadpanned.

“Alright,” Shiro smiled, “I’ll whip up the ambrosia, invite who you want, and attempt to find Uncle Coran to do the union…” Shiro made a face, “Or at least get his blessing.”

“…Do I want to know who Uncle Coran is?” Adam whispered something into Lance’s ear, and he went wide eyed, “Oh, gross! No! I did not need that image!” Adam chuckled slightly before leaving with his husband.

* * *

Several years passed by, and Lance was happy. He’s created several rooms for people who had little to nothing, but always gave what they could to others in need. In life, they had been ignored, but Lance made sure that wasn’t the case down here. He had workers always making sure they were happy, even allowing them to stay and talk with them.

There were times his family crossed his mind, but he’s still had issues figuring out time down here, so he doesn’t know for how long he’s been gone. Even if they die, they wouldn’t remember him. He “met” them a while after his and Keith’s union. Not even a slight spark of recognition. It hurt, but Lance was honestly, truly happy with his husband.

So, when said husband blindfolded him, speaking of a surprise, he only giggled, “Keith,” he smiled, “Where are you taking me?”

Lance felt Keith kiss his cheek, “Almost there,” he said softly, “I’ve been working on it for a while.”

This got Lance confused, “I thought another giant serial killer was dying?” he asked, “I thought we agreed I would do the reward rooms?”

“True,” Keith said, “But there were a few things to this one that I wanted to add that only I was able to implement.”

Lance was pulled to a stop, “What do you mean?” he asked, “I thought-” he cut himself off as he heard the door open and a wave of familiar smells flooded over him, “Wait, that’s my mother’s cooking,” Lance practically tore the blindfold off and came face to face with his parents and older siblings, all smiling at him, remembrance obvious in their eyes, “Keith…?” he looked up, close to tears, at his husband.

Keith smiled and bent down to whisper in his ear, “What happens in my realm is not something even Shiro can control,” he stated, “They know _everything_.”

The tears fell, but Lance was smiling before surging forward and kissing his husband quickly, “I love you,” he caressed his cheek, “Thank you.”

Keith smiled, “The room is made to enlarge so that all generations of your family will be comfortable within,” he stated, “Unless, of course, you get a black sheep member that needs to be put in another room,” Lance nodded, “And they are also allowed to leave their room if they so choose,” Lance brightened, “A worker will be alerted, and they will be escorted to you,” Lance kissed Keith again, “Yes, I love you too,” Keith chuckled, “We can discuss this more later. I believe your mother is about to tackle you.”

Lance kissed Keith one last time before running inside and getting glomped in a massive family group hug. Keith smiled as he leaned against the frame of the door, watching for only a few minutes before he turned to leave, “And where do you think you’re going?” Keith nearly choked as the collar of his shirt and robe were pulled back, “You’re a part of the family now. You stay for family dinner,” Keith looked at Lance’s mother in shock before relaxing.

“Very well,” Keith straightened his shirt and robe, “But Lance and I both can’t be gone for long.”

Lance’s mother nodded before she and Keith walked over to the table. Keith sat beside Lance. The dinner was filled with many questions, and Lance and Keith answered as best they could. Lance intertwined his and Keith’s hands underneath the table and squeezed tightly. Keith smiled. At least he was able to this one thing to make his husband truly at home.

Just as dessert was about to be served, Axca popped in, “Apologies, My Kings,” she bowed slightly, “And family.”

“What’s wrong, Axca?” Keith asked.

“I’m afraid the Fates are calling,” Axca stated, “They are predicting a large volcano erupting and destroying an entire island.”

Lance and Keith cursed in unison, standing up quickly, “Sorry, Mama,” Lance said, kissing her cheek quickly, “We gotta go, but I promise to visit often,” his mother nodded, and the two rulers of the Underworld promptly ran out.

Axca bowed to the family before leaving, closing the door behind her.


End file.
